


More Than Words

by TooAttachedToDelete



Series: Dan and Phil One Shots [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Language, Drabble, Fluff, I wanted to write something but don't have the energy for something huge, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAttachedToDelete/pseuds/TooAttachedToDelete
Summary: Dan and Phil can have entire conversations without words.





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by the "What Dan and Phil Text Each Other" video where they mention they have a noise for when they have eaten way too much. I liked the idea that they communicate without words sometimes.

Dan and Phil have known each other for so long that they have entire conversations without words.

Dan will bite his lips at random, but Phil only bites his when he’s thinking of something very arousing.

Dan will smile sharply or cross his legs when he’s angry. Phil usually taps his fingers rapidly on his leg, his arm or somewhere on Dan’s body.

When they hear something incredibly stupid, Phil will raise his eyebrows and turn his mouth to one side as if saying, “well that’s stupid, isn’t it?”

Dan will slowly nod or move his hands up as if to say, “What can we do? Stupid is everywhere.”

Dan moans all the time. He has his “this feels really good” moan, his “this really hurts” moan and his “this tastes like heaven” moan.

Phil is pretty quiet, so instead of moaning he gets grabby. He gets grabby when he feels good, like during sex he’ll grab at the sheets, or the headboard or somewhere on Dan’s body. When he’s hurting he’ll grab his stomach and curl into the fetal position. When he’s eating something wonderful, he’ll grab at the table he’s eating at as if to say, “I need to steady myself, this tastes too good.”

When he sees something adorable, Dan will subconsciously distance himself from it at first, putting his hands in front of his face in the prayer position. It’s as if he’s praying for help because he’s about to die from cute.

Phil, on the other hand, will let out a loud squeal of happiness and run to the cute thing in question.

Dan looks for weight and darkness when he’s sad. He’ll cover up in big clothes and big blankets and huddle in his dark room. Phil looks for warmth. He’ll take a shower or drink tea and watch cute animal videos and wear the brightest things he can find.

As for “I love you”, their whole audience knows they say it with their eyes.


End file.
